


Помощь

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: Когда полезно узнать друг друга получше.





	Помощь

Таня Коулфилд разминала пальцы. Она делала большие успехи в тренировках своего разума, но даже это не спасало ее от переутомления к концу дня. Таня научилась ценить редкие моменты спокойствия... одним из которых призрак и наслаждалась. 

Тренировочное поле — одно из многих, но тут более совершенная система пожаротушения — как раз подходило для ее задумки. Сила, нестабильная, мощная — для человека с пси-индексом 5,5 это было редчайшим даром. Даром, который в мгновения пиков эмоций мог обернуться тотальной катастрофой. Именно из-за такого инцидента Таня попала в программу призраков. 

Конфедераты без устали могли испытывать ее силу, а нейронный ингибитор в теле надежно сковывал все попытки девушки воспротивиться. Что до Доминиона... Конфедерация в другой обертке. Разве что опыты перестали ставить. 

Все изменилось после Последней войны. Жуткие твари разрушили все миры — зергов, терранов, протоссов — и намеревались сожрать все сущее... Ровно до того момента, как все три расы не объединились и не искоренили зло, угрожавшее Галактике. По крайней мере, так говорили журналисты — но Таня привыкла видеть в их репортажах лишь долю правды. Как оказалось — не зря. Она видела отчеты с той миссии в — ее снова передернуло — ином измерении. 

Сара Керриган... Вознеслась. Те, кто это видел, замирали с ужасом в глазах, а их мысли оказывались настолько запутанными, что даже телепату было трудно в них разобраться. Даже адмирал Хорнер говорил о произошедшем с некоей долей сомнения — словно бы это все было лишь сном. Кошмарным сном. 

Таня видела все лишь из воспоминаний. И не могла сказать, что она многое потеряла. 

Выступив на середину поля, она сосредоточилась. Лишь изредка Тане удавалось призвать хоть крошечную искорку, что уж говорить о настоящем пламени. И на этот раз ситуация не изменилась. Меж пальцев пробежал маленький яркий огонек и в тот момент, как его надо было бы отпустить на манекен...

— Ты слишком сильно думаешь о том, _что_ у тебя должно получиться, — раздался в голове у девушки мужской голос. Она едва не вскрикнула, но выпустила из рук язычок пламени, который вспыхнул раз и погас. — Думай о том, _как_ оно должно получиться. 

— Улаву...

Неразим вышел из тени и подошел поближе. Таня не уставала удивляться своему руководству — которое не придумало ничего более интересного, чем пустить протосса изучать человеческих псиоников... Хотя Коулфилд и не была против: Улаву оказался на редкость приятным собеседником — гораздо более общительным, чем даже ее сотоварищи по «несчастью». Вот только о некоторых вещах не распространялся даже он — почему-то протоссы не захотели принять неразима обратно. Однажды спросив и напоровшись на стену из молчания и отговорок, Таня поняла, что большего она из него не вытянет. 

И это отнюдь не мешало ей узнавать о своем «ином» друге и о его расе чуть-чуть побольше, чем приводят в учебниках. 

— Будь добр предупреждать, а не подкрадываться! — скорее привычно возмутилась Таня, чем по-настоящему разозлилась. 

— Прости. Ты была так увлечена, что я не осмелился тебе мешать. 

— Ничего. У меня все равно не получилось призвать хоть сколько-нибудь стоящего огня, — несколько разочарованно протянула девушка. 

Улаву наклонил голову в сторону — так он выражал недоумение для людей, в большей своей части неспособных воспринимать эмоции протосса по ментальной ауре; настолько привыкнув к этому жесту, что порой неосознанно его воспроизводил. 

— Я уже говорил, почему у тебя почти ничего не получается. 

— Да-да, важен путь, а не цель, и все такое, — повторила Таня вкратце. — Вот только все равно не получается. Какой смысл в даре, если его невозможно использовать?..

Неразим почти вплотную приблизился к призраку и взял ее за руку, подняв ее на уровень груди ладонью вверх. Через секунду на ней зажглось маленькое зеленоватое пламя. 

— У меня нет подобного дара. Но даже я, обычный исследователь, могу так сделать. Я не обучался этому, — предупредил высказывание Тани он. — Проблема лишь в разуме. Нельзя уходить слишком внутрь, равно как и невозможно пробудить энергию, лишь вскользь пройдясь по ней. Найти точку баланса... и обрати пси в огонь. 

Зеленый язычок на мгновение вырос вдесятеро, затем погас, словно его никогда и не было. 

— Почему вы это не используете?

— Принципы и традиции. К темной пси это относится в равной мере — но она и более опасна. Энергия людей иная. Вам проще ею управлять. 

Улаву отошел в сторону, предлагая проверить только что полученные знания. Таня прикрыла глаза. Обратилась внутрь...

Спустя несколько долгих секунд тренировочный манекен занялся пламенем. Вскрикнув, девушка кинулась за огнетушителем — выпустив свой дар, дальше контролировать его она не могла. 

— Сможешь, — уверил ее Улаву, когда огонь погас окончательно. — Если захочешь. 

— Спасибо, — Таня благодарно кивнула протоссу, тот в свою очередь запрокинул голову — смеется. 

— Рад помочь, — волна радости от него достигла девушки... и она не смогла сдержать улыбки.


End file.
